1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a porcelain enamel coating having a metallic appearance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition containing a glass component, which when fired, forms a porcelain enamel coating having a metallic appearance, a method of forming a porcelain enamel coating having a metallic appearance and articles having a surface provided with a porcelain enamel coating having a metallic appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
Porcelain enamel coatings have long been used to protect metal surfaces from abrasion, corrosion and other chemical and mechanical damage. Through the use of various pigments, coloring oxides and mill additions, it is possible to form decorative porcelain enamel coatings in a wide variety of colors, textures and glosses. However, prior art efforts to formulate porcelain enamel coatings having a metallic appearance have generally not met with success.
Metal particles have been added to porcelain enamel compositions in the past to form composite “cermet” coatings. As noted in Mumford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,415, the addition of metal particles, and in particular aluminum particles, to conventional porcelain enamel coating compositions results in enamels that are prone to “foaming” during their preparation, producing porous coatings. In some applications, such as the interior surface of oven cavities, such porous coatings can provide certain advantages. However, where the enamel is intended to provide a decorative coating that also protects the underlying surface from chemical and mechanical wear, such porosity is generally considered to be a disadvantage.